one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichika vs Souji/Tail Red
This is my first OMM for this site Description Infinte Stratos vs Gonna be the Twin-Tail Intro 60 Seconds 2 Fighters No Research One Victor 1 Minute Melee Pre-Fight Ichika was currently flying through the city as he heard that there was a terrorist attack somewhere around the west side and that brought him to be called in to be sent out to fight. "I should be getting close. Wait..." He says before he stops when he found the destroyed part of the city with buildings nearly destroyed. "Dang it, too late... Hey, Tatenashi, I'm at the place but they're gone... Tatenashi!" He tried calling her but was getting bad reception. Meanwhile, a red beam came down from the sky before a red haired twin-tailed girl appeared on a building and put her hand to her ear. "Hey, Twurl, I'm in the area. The Elemelian is supposed to be here right?" She asks. "Yes, you should be getting close to it." ''She hears through a communicator. ''"Keep an eye out..." Then she saw Ichika. "It shouldn't be that far from you." "Found it, I'll take care of it." She then says before jumping down from the building. "Guess I should look for them myself. Probably not gonna get any signal anytime soo-" Ichika was saying before he had to dodge a sword coming straight at him. "Woah, what the hell!" He says surprised. "Lucky dodge. Anyways, I'm gonna make you pay for what you've done to this city!" The red haired girl then shouts out pointing at him. "WHAT?! WOAH, WOAH, HOLD ON! I didn't do this I swear!" Ichika tried to tell her. Tail Red looked suspicious, so she looked at his appearance and found the robotic parts of him to be a big finger pointer. 'He must be some kind of robotic Elemelian. Like, for the... Mecha-Attribute... Yeah, that's it. He must be here to do some kind of-' She was stuck in her thoughts as the blue haired boy looked confused. "... Uh... excuse me?" He asked as she snapped out of trance. "Umm... I'm just gonna go-" Ichika was about to say until... "OH NO YOU DON'T! If you think I'm gonna let you just come down here and destroy this city and get away with it think again. And if you dare think you can take away the Twin-Tails of this world, you got another thing coming!" She then threatens him. "I didn't do this, I alrea-wait, take away the Tw-what?" He then says confused. "Don't play dumb with me! I know what you creeps are up to everytime you come here, and I will defeat you at any cost!" She then yells out at him. He looked really lost for a second. "Look, I'm not gonna fight a little girl and I already told you-" He tries to tell her before he ended up dodging an attack from her. "Are you gonna man up and fight me, or what? Whether you like it or not, I'm taking you down." She then tells him as he gets prepared. "*Sigh* Okay, here we go." He then prepares to fight. 1:00 Go for broke FIGHT! Tail Red starts by charging at Ichika who blocks an attack from her sword. He then pushes her back before they start clashing weapons with each other over and over. After a few minutes of doing so, Ichika then fires a blast that was then countered by Souji's own blast creating smoke which almost gave the red haired girl the jump on the mech user. But he dodged and then came back around slashing her then started doing a barrage of slashes back and forth. 50... This went on for a moment before he grabbed her and then slammed her head into the ground before slashing her even more then sending her flying away. But she was able to flip and activate rocket thrusters which brought her straight back at Ichika landing a knee to his face before whipping back around to land her own barrage of slashes and hits. She then blasted him into the ground before landing another barrage of attacks. 40... But Ichika managed to block, grab Tail Red by the arm and kicked her in the gut before he slashed past her and fired a blast of his own which sent her flying into the ground. A blast from the dust created was then fired into the air which confused the IS Pilot entirely before he then got kicked in the side of his face then he flew back around and then started clashing blades with the girl before she punched him in the face throwing him off guard. 30... Ichika then decided to fly off and flee from her but Tail Red wasn't giving up that easily. Activating her thrusters she then started giving chase to the boy as he looked back before sighing as he got his blaster ready and fired several shots that were dodged and/or cut through before he came to a stop and almost clashed his blade her, but she flipped over doing a roundhouse kick before she started landing her barrage of attacks. 20... Once her sword was then locked with his, Ichika threw his fist at her throwing her off before flying behind her then landing his barrage of slashes and blows before firing a blast at her which sent her into a building. He thought it was over, only to then see the top of the building destroyed as a beacon of red energy took place and disappeared showing Red in an entirely different outfit. Then she charged down at him as he had no time to react... 10... And he was getting hit by slashes back and forth from her unable to block it at all and his shield energy running low before he was blasted away still in the air. Just as Ichika thought it was over, the blast from earlier came down on him as he shouted in pain while Tail Red charged at him ready to deliver the final blow... = 5... = But then Ichika suddenly stopped before creating a shockwave... 4... Red was thrown off as her attack stopped... 3... Ichika floated in the sky while covered in a gold aura... 2... Before his thrusters activated and flew straight at her at high speeds... 1... And with one final slice, Red screamed in pain as she was then defeated. KO! After that, Tail Red fell to the ground as Ichika floated above her. "Sheesh, that was more insane than I thought. Who knew such a little girl had so much power?" He says while scratching his head before hearing an explosion. "Right, that's not good. I should probably get going." He says as the girl looks at him with one of her eyes swollen shut. "Sorry to leave you like this, but I need to go. Besides, you're the one who attacked me first. Keep that in mind." He then says before flying off as she glowed and turned back into Souji before she went down unconscious. This Melee's Winner is... Ichika!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Anime/Manga fighters Category:Sword vs Sword Category:Swordsmen Category:MacMar02 Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword on Sword